


爱人墙

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: AU in which they are already dating, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 厌倦期中带刺的金钟国与李光洙。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/ Lee Kwang Soo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	爱人墙

**Author's Note:**

> 国洙/洙国无差，国洙恋人设定，半架空，ooc注意。

#  
河东勋还是第一次见到金钟国这么消沉。  
他的黑眼圈很重、皮肤质量也不怎么样，进来的时候身体摇摇晃晃的，一屁股坐下在沙发上后只是沉默着盯了一会天花板。  
“……开会吗？”河东勋小声问了一句，不安的打量着金钟国最近明显消瘦了的身形。  
金钟国的身体原本就是肌肉很多的类型，一开始为什么事情操心就瘦的很快，前几天随便一问才知道他这个月轻了八斤，他还笑着说以前的衬衫穿着不勒手臂了。  
“开始吧，我听着呢。”  
“哥也要说话才行啊，光听怎么行。”河东勋叹了口气，看着眼色凑过去拍了拍金钟国的大腿，轻声在金钟国耳边耳语，“李光洙那小子又闯什么祸了吗？”  
他察觉到金钟国的瞳孔在提到这个名字时的动摇。  
“……他很好，是我自己的问题。”  
“那是正南哥又怎么了吗？”虽然他知道十有八九金钟国是和李光洙出什么事了，河东勋还是装不知道的岔开了话题。  
金钟国叹了声气，低下头来揉了揉眉间，抿起嘴唇强硬的笑了出来。  
“我没事，先开会吧，代理您也还等着吧。”他对着已经到齐了的PD和理事，深呼吸一口后恢复了在镜头前照旧开朗的嗓音，“对不起，是我自己的疏忽没整理好自己，以后不会有这种事了。”  
河东勋越是看着这个哥哥为了守护住当下而强装坚强的模样就越是难受。  
只有金钟国自己知道，自己究竟是因为什么才会落得现在这番田地的。  
自从李光洙和他闹分手后已经过了两周了。

#  
第一次出现差错，大概是金钟国亲眼看见李光洙和全昭旻有说有笑的时候。  
他放下身上所有事情，在好不容易挤出来的空余时间里赶到拍摄现场去探班时，看到的却是在摄影场地一旁的休息棚里，李光洙笑得正灿烂的被全昭旻喂pocky的场景。  
他第一眼还以为这只是在拍一场戏而已。  
李光洙一边嚼着饼干，两个人的距离还在拉近着，就像是他们不仅只是独幕剧里的情侣，在现实中也是甜蜜的一对青年情侣一样，有说有笑的互相咬着耳朵。  
金钟国一直以来只是自认为自己已经不是会轻易动摇的年纪了，也绝不会因为恋人和别人亲近就撕破脸的闹脾气又像个小女生一样吃醋。  
胸口像被什么重物压住的窒息感却不是假的，无法抗拒的难受感扼住了喉咙。  
他已经很久没有见到过李光洙用这样开朗的表情对自己笑过了。  
一直都是板着脸、皱着眉，在电话里也是刻板低沉的嗓音，每通电话都是李光洙先挂断，每次的结束语都是一声僵硬的“你先忙吧”，就急急忙忙的有要紧事一般切断通话。  
金钟国不会挽留电话那头多少显得不耐烦的恋人，也不知道挽留，那样只会让身为年长的人的自己显得并不成熟，甚至作为一个男人会显得矫情。  
他知道自己的工作很忙，尤其是最近，也是因为工作所以才不能经常见到李光洙。  
李光洙是金钟国公司旗下的艺人，是平面模特也是演员，金钟国在十几年前就离开了演艺人生活的荧屏，创立起了自己的公司。  
公司里上上下下有很多工作人员和艺人。有其他模特和演员，也有足够出名的偶像组合，还有金钟国亲自培养的几名solo歌手，再加上最近他从公司社长转型成艺能制作人正在活动中，在事业的上升期里东奔西走的忙碌了一段时间。  
事情一多了就无暇顾及到亲近的朋友、家人，还有那个小脾气很多、占有欲又很强的年下的同性恋人。  
金钟国最近在想，两个人也许根本就没有对对方知根知底，李光洙也没有想象中的对自己有多少真心诚意的付出，只是一味的接受着自己罢了。  
他隐隐约约能感觉到，是因为自己不相信李光洙，因为害怕李光洙真的会被别人从他身边带走，所以才会觉得不甘心、胸口发闷。  
“……光洙呀。”  
“你来了啊，社长大人。”  
他还是那副没心没肺的笑着的样子，微笑的幅度恰当，眼角弯起，金钟国甚至看不出来是真实还是演技。  
“叫什么社长，在别人面前喊的这么生疏干什么。”他也回以笑意，只不过也许不如李光洙那样自然。  
也只有这种让人无奈又心烦的时候，金钟国才会想些少年少女们才会想的幼稚的事情，比如说能拥有能听到别人心声的能力，或者是能从哪里学来读心术一类的东西，像是《FBI教你读心术》这种就算知道没什么用也销量很好的书。  
他们的吵架是家常便饭，两个人本质上都是性格比较强硬的人，只是处人态度不太相同，做事和言行方式上也不尽一致，却也没能起到什么互补的作用。  
再如何吵架也是因为接触的多才有的摩擦，吵完了就忘了。金钟国虽然有些记仇，但李光洙忘性很大，一转身又是平常里那副爱撒娇又执拗的形象，金钟国也只是无奈着无条件的宠溺着他。  
他们之间发生冷战还是第一次。  
只是因为一方的忙碌，另一方在电话里心气不便的抱怨了两句，金钟国有些想不通，都可以讲清楚的事情，为什么会以致于要戴上假面对着对方微笑着，就像什么事都没发生一样。  
明明李光洙昨天在电话里还在发着脾气，责骂着金钟国太操劳于事业了，然后撒娇般的丢下一句沙哑的“我不要喜欢哥了，也不要再跟我联系了”就挂断了电话。  
金钟国也明明知道他是在撒娇，却还是心里不安着翻来覆去了一整夜，和广告商代表的面谈刚结束就趁着晚餐的时间来了拍摄场地，十分钟后他又要赶回公司准备其他艺人的演唱会练习。  
没有晚餐、也没有李光洙一句抱怨，哪怕是骂他也好，但李光洙只是装作没事人一样，和演对手戏的女演员卿卿我我。  
只有自己这边，尽是做了些不像金钟国自己的事情，一些蠢得他都在心里嘲笑自己的事情。  
“那我先走了，我还有些事。”金钟国站起身，背对着李光洙收起了笑，脸颊上的肌肉有些酸痛。  
“……社长还真是忙啊，”身后轻声传来陌生的语气，不是担忧也不是嘲讽，“辛苦您了。”  
——只是单纯的低落而已。  
他转过头，只因为李光洙总算流露出的真心而松了口气，不自觉地就嘴角上扬。  
“后天闲下来再来找你聊天吧。”

#  
李光洙知道自己很无理取闹，不知道从什么时候开始，他就越来越依赖着金钟国，即使是两个小时没见到他也会心里乱糟糟的。  
“那是占有欲”，宋仲基之前对自己说过，也不当回事的拍拍他的肩膀说“这是好事”，适当的对维持男女朋友之间的关系有好处。  
他那时还不知道，问题就出在自己的占有欲一点都不“适当”。  
事态一点点开始改变时，李光洙就不安起来，连续两天没能当面见到金钟国，一闲下来就噼里啪啦的打着字问他在哪里、在做什么。  
刚开始时他还会在后面加上一句“我想你了”。  
但金钟国的回复总是很简单，甚至到了敷衍的程度。  
“我在忙”、“在公司”、“最近很忙”、“在开会”，等等等等，偶尔会发两个飞吻或者wink的贴纸告诉自己，他并不是在敷衍。  
……为了不被怀疑还真是用心良苦啊。  
李光洙有了这种想法的瞬间，就开始走向性情崩坏的方向了。  
他很不喜欢金钟国用那样急急忙忙的语气对自己说些“一会再说”的推脱，和金钟国在通话时像哄小孩一样过分温柔又无奈的语气，那样的语气会把自己宠坏，他本人也很清楚的知道这件事。  
他已经被金钟国宠坏了，他也知道，只是已经改不掉本能性的对金钟国撒娇，他也没有办法招架金钟国无条件的宠爱。  
将近一个月的时间，李光洙自己也不知道为什么，逐渐对金钟国的温柔失去了耐心，一不留神自己就会像个疯子一样用冷冰冰的语气、拐着弯子告诉他，“不要工作了，回家”。  
然后每次都在快要克制不住的崩溃边缘早一步挂断电话，大口喘着气把自己的脸埋进枕头里，能做到的只有在内心痛骂自己，缓过神来时喉咙已经堵上，眼睑上生理性的眼泪冰冷的沾在皮肤上。  
李光洙对自己的恋人，很喜欢他也很爱他。  
因为喜欢他、特别特别喜欢，所以想见他、想要他想占有他、想让他彻底不能离开自己，一分一秒也不能。  
金钟国在两个人交往后的七年间从没有这么忙过，态度也是一天比一天温和，做什么事都带着李光洙，健身也好和朋友聚会也好，从来都少不了李光洙。  
还有很多事，金钟国为他做了很多事。扩大他的人际圈、为他接下数十上百个画报拍摄、不知道为什么总是能接到的电视剧和电影通告，李光洙知道金钟国也是爱着自己的。  
其实一开始是李光洙追求的金钟国，但现在被爱的更多的似乎却是自己这边。  
只有最近，他的敷衍越来越刺激着自己病态的占有欲时，李光洙会妄想着，金钟国已经对自己厌倦了。  
公司里的艺人很多。  
比自己长得更帅气的、比自己气质更加完美、更沉稳大气的，比自己小巧可爱会说话、撒娇起来要更讨人喜欢的，公司里上上下下都是金钟国挑选的艺人，每个人都是金钟国的心头肉。  
如果只是不闻不问的让他忙碌，万一哪天真的拉开了距离、万一某时开始他再也不过问自己的行程。  
……万一哪一天金钟国真的对自己失去了兴趣。  
他们并没有结婚，也没有公开，联系着这份脆弱的感情的，只有一条钢丝般悬在山崖间的对对方的忍耐。  
和全昭旻演对手戏的时候，李光洙开始难以入戏。  
他是一名合格且优秀的演员，但在私生活面前，他清楚自己只是个不合格的男友而已，一个既不成熟也不会克制的、自私的男友。  
当她笑着递来饼干时，他也只是低落着、习惯性的接受着别人的温柔。  
……然后不知不觉的暂时沉溺在此时此刻陪在自己身边的人的温柔里。  
——钟国哥。  
——哥。  
李光洙觉得自己快要疯了，他竟然从全昭旻的脸上也能看到恋人的影子。  
“……社长大人。”  
却在忽然的和金钟国碰面时，不肯低头的装出一副落落大方的模样，狠狠压制着想要冲上去猛地抱住眼前这个瘦了许多的男人的念头。  
越去管束这个原本自由不羁的男人，自己也越是不会成长成自己希望的成熟的模样。  
原本只是一件小事而已，自己过度的关心才是非正常，李光洙这样安慰着自己，这没什么、金钟国肯定也不会在意这种小事。  
因为金钟国从来都不是那么斤斤计较的人，也不会像自己这样没完没了的瞎想又莫名其妙的吃醋。  
……李光洙自认为自己很了解金钟国，其实不然。  
过了四十的这个男人，越来越像一个少女一般心思越发细腻而敏感。  
开始贪图稳定的后半生的男人，唯一不能安定下来的情结只有何时才能和李光洙正式签订终身这一件事。  
所以才会对还只是个青年的恋人的一举一动如此敏感，敏感到了不信任的地步。  
“……后天闲下来再来找你聊天吧。”  
听到那句话后他也没有表现出太大的情绪起伏，仍旧是装作磊落的，看着金钟国逐渐自然的笑意松了口气的回答了。  
“那就打扰了，到时候我去公司找您。”

#  
上一次和恋人在公司瞒着大家约会是两年前的事了。  
借着前一天喝得烂醉的冲劲，把金钟国拦在一个小会议室里强行不准他出去，缠绵了大半个小时才放他走。无非就是互相亲几口，粘在一起聊些最近的事情，再趁他不注意把他压倒在会议桌上，看见金钟国堂皇的神情一本满足的又扑上去亲两口。  
“不好意思，社长现在人在哪里？”  
正好路上碰见了金钟国的助理之一，一个年轻的女生，名字叫金世正，今年刚满22岁，是金钟国前段时间从安阳带过来的后辈。乖巧不张扬的打扮、一身朴素的衣着和脸上的淡妆，笑起来时眼睛弯弯的，谁看都是让人心动不已的甜美清爽的女生。  
看得出来金钟国最近真的很忙，就连这个小助理也搬着一大摞的资料急匆匆的走来走去，差点没反应过来要回答他的问题。  
“啊，你好，是李光洙先生吧。”她自然的朝着自己笑了笑，一双月牙眼里亮晶晶的，二十代的女生身上的果敢和自信充斥着她的笑容，“社长现在在第一会议室开会，等一下会有五分钟的休息时间。”  
“……哦、这样啊，谢谢你。”  
李光洙暂时的被她眼中隐隐的光彩吸引着，撤离视线后竟缓不过神来。  
他记得很久以前，和金钟国还不是恋人的时候，金钟国曾说过自己的眼睛很漂亮，总是很有精神。  
……也许自己已经不再是那个会闪闪发亮的年纪了。  
在恋人的眼里逐渐失去魅力这件事，只要一想象起来就简直会要了他的命，除了身高和身材、算是有些人气的演员之外，李光洙不认为自己还有什么过人之处。  
交往后的每一天都像是在做梦，因为没有自信去和恋人周围的人攀比，自己没有多少能比得过其他艺人甚至超过像金世正这样的人的长处。  
从学生时期开始就是最张扬的少年成了自欺欺人的大人。  
当他远远地看见金钟国从会议室门口出来，李光洙犹豫了片刻要不要去干扰他的工作。  
前几天当着恋人的面和其他人亲密还装作无所谓的人是自己，就算不见他也早晚要说声抱歉。  
李光洙要对金钟国说的“抱歉”实在太多了，多到他自己也数不清，究竟自己对这个过于坦荡大方又宽容过度的恋人欠下了多少人情。  
正要踏出去的步子停了下来，身体几乎是自动的躲在了走廊的尽头。  
金钟国身后跟着一个眼熟的男人，个子不高、有些微胖，皮肤很白，普通的平刘海的短发发型，一双圆碌碌的眼里清澈的亮着。  
梁世赞，最近最大势的搞笑艺人。李光洙是第一次见到他真人，比想象中要温顺很多，就像是只羊一样乖顺的跟在金钟国身边，自信的笑着。  
李光洙自己也不知道为何的在墙壁后藏住了身体，听见金钟国在说些要提拔他的话，甚至问他有没有意向加入他的公司。  
梁世赞带些奉承的嘿嘿笑了两声，却抱歉的答复了一句所属社的合约还要一年半才能到期。  
“对不起，我至少不能违约，社长您知道的吧。”  
“没关系，一年半而已，随时欢迎你来我这里发展，”金钟国似乎很中意梁世赞，语气沉稳的低语着，“我会让你成为第一的。”  
……金钟国的这句话不是对谁都说的，李光洙知道。  
对公司里最成功的偶像组合和歌手说过、对他的亲哥哥说过、也对自己说过。  
即使他再如何明白搞笑艺人的领域是自己根本无法涉及的，再如何嫉妒和自卑也无济于事，只有强烈的不安在侵占意识，身体却是不能动弹。  
恋人心里的第一另有人在。  
金钟国好几次对自己开过这样的玩笑，说他喜欢搞笑艺人那类有幽默感的年下男生，能逗自己开心、做什么事也不需要人操心的乐观的幽默男，李光洙你还差点呢。  
然后不知道究竟是真心的还是开玩笑的，在李光洙耳边耳语，问他要不要考虑参加固定综艺。  
李光洙总是会回答“不要”，即使他还算擅长艺能，但不打算永远靠着金钟国的后台活下去。这时金钟国就会瘪着嘴倖悻离开，嘴里叽叽咕咕的抱怨着说他还蛮适合综艺的。  
再从墙后探出脑袋时，他只看见了金钟国腰上圈着的梁世赞的手臂。  
金钟国毫无防备的就被梁世赞搂着腰间，亲昵的搂住了梁世赞的肩膀，几乎是紧贴在一起的往走廊另一个方向走过去。  
年轻人、搞笑艺人、不会成天撒娇又听话懂事的孩子。  
隐隐泛着光彩的眼里全是对金钟国的爱慕，赤裸裸的憧憬和渴望。  
如果让金钟国知道梁世赞对他有这种感情，李光洙竟然没有自信能赢过这个人。只要想到自己这在几年来给金钟国带来的麻烦有多少，就不禁想笑。  
头脑一热，意识忽然的模糊，再清醒过来时下唇一阵麻麻的刺痛，满嘴的铁腥味似乎要蔓延到喉间。  
……不行。  
不行不行不行不行。  
李光洙想不通究竟为什么事情会变成这样。

#  
金钟国跟李光洙联系的时候，察觉到李光洙的嗓音哑哑的。  
“那晚上我去家里，你记得给我开门。”  
“……知道了。”  
他原本不想问的，问这种事情还装模做样的关心，只会让自己变得多管闲事。  
“……你嗓子怎么了？”  
李光洙在电话那头一吸鼻子，咳嗽两声后沙哑的回复了一句“没怎么”，接后便又是早一步挂断了电话。  
金钟国在反省自己最近是不是太不关心李光洙了。也许在自己不知道的情况下就对他说了很多敷衍的话来应付他的抱怨，有一次还拖长了尾音的劝他说了“我真的很忙，最近少些联系你也不会死吧”这样的话。  
可是兔子是会寂寞而死的，人也会的。  
接连的电话和信息，重复的铃声、提示音，疯了般的每日每夜都在响，吵得他太阳穴上的血管突突的跳个不停。反复的抱怨和责备，反复的敷衍和应付，一边的语气越来越尖酸，一边的回应越来越粗糙。  
……金钟国也不想这样。  
只是等待事态发展到这种地步，已经很难挽回了。他却又是个放不下面子去挽留别人的人，不适时的强硬和倔强只让他的不安一天天无尽的扩大着。  
他曾经还这样认为着，两个人都已经足够成熟了，不需要任何解释也能理解对方的。然而金钟国不仅没能猜中自己的焦躁，也没能猜中李光洙究竟是个什么样的恋人。  
一个外表沉稳却比谁都要偏执的恋人。  
他和李光洙在首尔同居已经是第六年，除了两个人之外，没有任何人知道这件事，甚至连他们的家人都不知道，两个人七年多的恋情也只有两个人知道。  
就算是一旦感情结束，也不会有人知道，只有两个人反反复复的互相挣扎着。  
金钟国机械的重复着按压门铃的动作，一次又一次，门后的空间里一次又一次的回响着门铃清脆的叮铃声。每一声每一声都像是枪弹一样打在胸口上。  
为什么、为什么不来开门。  
不是说好了会在家里等着吗，为什么不在家、为什么。  
金钟国是第一次大脑混沌的什么都想不了，只有一片混乱和莫须有的猜忌怀疑要让他的理智崩塌，连续不断的门铃声在整个杂乱的脑海里嗡嗡回响，又像是救命稻草般让他紧紧的一次又一次的按着让它继续响下去。  
也有可能在家吧，或许是刚好出去了？  
睡着了？还是在洗澡？  
……他正在和谁在一起吗？  
……全昭旻吗？  
光是想到这种可怕的猜想，他的身体就控制不住的颤抖。就算知道自己不该这样去怀疑自己的恋人，心里清楚的知道李光洙是不在家的，脑海里却越是失控的蹦出来李光洙和全昭旻拥吻在一起的场景。  
他不是女人，没有柔软的身体，没有女性身上特有的温柔和小巧，直到交往的第八个年头也不太清楚要怎么在床上取悦李光洙，有的时候能给对方的怕是只有疼痛而已。  
除了这个身体之外，他试着把自己所有的精力和金钱都给自己这个还不谙世事的恋人，又固执的闭口不提自己究竟有多想保护他、惯着他，也不说一个“爱”字。  
不是他绝情，也不是害怕负担不起，只是对这样出了给予之外似乎毫无用处的自己毫无自信。  
李光洙光是在去年就拒绝了四个女性的告白。这其中有普通人、有艺人，每个人都比僵硬又刻板的自己温和细腻，就因为她们是女人。  
这种时候在女性面前的无限自卑总让他变得不像自己。  
头脑发热之间他听见自己的抽噎声，惊慌间撤离了摁在门铃上的手指，尖锐的叮铃声戛然而止，如同狂躁的阵雨过境。  
他颤抖着手轻抚自己的脸、眼睛，还暂时没有眼泪落下来，眼睛却烫得像是要烧起来一样发着疼。  
随之袭来的是比任何时候都要剧烈的胃痛，一阵毫无征兆的绞痛让他几乎稳不住脚，摇摇欲坠的让手臂狠狠撞在门板上当作支撑，在空荡的走廊里发出了不小的动静。  
工作也是、身边的人也是，都不让人省心。  
最不让人省心的就是这个搞不懂他在想什么的这个所谓恋人，每晚抓破头皮也弄不懂为什么会变成这样。即使是现在，金钟国也只是一味的把忙碌当作错误，全部揽在自己身上。  
一个是善良成疾，一个是偏执成狂。  
金钟国深呼吸着让自己平静下来，不要再去想李光洙的事，也不要在意胃里越来越钻心的疼，一连串的冷汗从额上一直滑落到下颚上，脊背上不知何时只剩一片寒意。  
他从靠着的门板上勉强稳住了身体站直起来，眯着被冷汗迷了眼的双眼，无言的面对着冷冰冰的一扇门。  
那是一堵墙，不知何时会出现的，在恋人们中间筑起的一堵墙。从空气成了纸、从纸成了墙，因为恋人们各自的欲望和懒惰，因为爱人们还犹豫着对自己的不自信缄口不提，因为两个人过度的奢求和给予成了性，一面墙逐渐变得无法击垮。  
……该挽留的时候应该要好好挽留的，装什么大男人。  
直到现在因为疼痛和胸闷变得意识模糊，才能打起精神狠狠嘲笑一番自己那所谓的大男子主义。  
本来和同性相爱、和同性居住在同一个屋檐下，就早应该清楚要以什么身份来对待恋人，即使有时显得女性化也情有可原。  
问题就是自己总是不愿意妥协，认为男人之间这样来往也无所谓，但现在的自己比哪个失宠的怨妇都要矫情。  
只是金钟国是不会做这种事的，跑到抛弃冷落了自己的恋人面前哭着喊着问他为什么不理我，都是我的错，能不能不要再这样下去了。  
那样的场景光是想想就胃疼的厉害，金钟国没忍住笑了出来，扶着墙壁转过身，捂着腹部要逃离这个地方。  
“……社长？”  
熟悉的声音，模糊的视野里一道熟悉的轮廓，少女清秀的声线像是一股清泉。他隐隐约约能看见她的眉间微微皱起，清亮的眼里恍惚着泛着光彩。  
“世正……？”

#  
李光洙回到家门口时，门口并没有人。  
他自己也不懂放金钟国鸽子有什么意义，莫名其妙的对没有错的人进行着最残忍的惩罚，自己却因为胆小又不敢面对自己的自私而在楼下小区庭院的座椅上把自己裹的紧紧的猛灌着低度数啤酒。  
门口的地上有水，李光洙下意识的认为那只是金钟国不小心把水洒了而已，踩着几滴水痕踏进了玄关。  
房子里黑压压的，空气黏糊糊的发热，闷得要让人窒息。  
李光洙离开这里不过两三天，原来一个房子不经打理的话会在这么短的时间里变成这个样子。  
他打着酒嗝，迷迷糊糊的开了灯开了空调，躺倒在满是粘腻的暖空气的沙发上，乱七八糟的思绪忽然安静下来。  
“……哥……”  
又忽然鼻头一酸，对着半空中念起恋人的名字。  
他应该要脸皮厚一点，站在恋人面前大声的道歉，要从头开始，从在电话里冲他毫无理由和理解的抱怨和责骂就是自己的不对，在他忙碌的期间和其他人暧昧是自己不对，看到他因为工作和其他男人走得近就莫名其妙的放他鸽子也是自己的脑子出了毛病。  
他知道金钟国的生活不容易又复杂得难以想象，也知道要去体谅金钟国偶尔因为忙碌而敷衍自己，但每次真的面对自己的恋人时，却不知为何总是要露出任性和自私的那面。  
“……我为什么要那样……”  
脑袋晕乎乎的，越想要思考只会越让自己头脑发胀。  
……他只是想对恋人好而已，身体却别扭的只是接受着恋人放肆的温柔。  
他再从别人口中听见恋人的名字时，是公司里的传言，说金钟国在和金世正交往。  
似乎是因为有人看见金世正把金钟国的换洗衣服交到了金钟国手上，金钟国不好意思的接下后还接了一句“上次突然到你家去乱来真是抱歉了”。  
“没有的事，社长身体还好吗？”  
“嗯，我没事。你也好好注意身体。”  
——听说了吗，社长好像在和那个小助理交往呢。  
“你懂什么，别人怎么说你就怎么信？”  
嘴上虽然这么说着，李光洙却是最不安焦躁的那个人。  
金钟国不会出轨、绝对不会。李光洙虽然不觉得自己有多了解金钟国，但他是绝对不会出轨的那种人他还是知道的。  
但为什么即使是那样相信着也这么不安呢。  
因为害怕恋人已经对这样的自己失望了而真的移情别恋？  
已经对自己自卑到了无法相信恋人？  
手机上显示起金钟国的名字时他有一瞬间想要直接拒接电话，一种自己也无法理解的诡异的心情。分明有错在先的是自己，不知为何却总是一次次的折磨金钟国。  
“……喂。”  
“光洙呀，现在在哪里？”  
比以前沙哑了很多的声音，没什么精神的声音，语气不是平日里的亲昵，是作为公司社长的命令的语气。  
“刚到公司，下午有画报拍摄，在做造型设计。”他清了声嗓，公事时至少不能表现出太低沉的情绪，“有什么事吗？”  
“什么时候做完？中午有一个会议，能过来吧？”  
没有留让自己考虑的余地的强硬的要求，李光洙心里一紧，私情逐渐泄漏出来，工作时公式化的思绪里掺杂进了他那会要了人命的私欲。  
“……知道了，什么时候的会议？”  
“十二点半在我的办公室，化好妆再过来……”他的话似乎还有下句，句末的语气忽然缓和下来，像是叹了口气，“……顺便把头发剪了吧，换个造型？”  
那又是作为恋人的语气，尾音微微上扬的像是在撒娇一般，金钟国这个刚强而潇洒的男人流露出娇巧的那面的方式。  
“好……这次会剪的。”回答着他的话的间隙，李光洙自己也没发现自己其实正在笑着，“是什么会议？”  
“带你们见一下以后的合作社，我们公司的大势艺人还有梁世赞都会在。”  
……梁世赞。  
“要准时到，我先挂……”  
话说完之前那边就响起了断线音。  
金钟国把手机拿开，看着屏幕上通话结束的字样长长出了口气。  
最近公司里关于自己和金世正的流言闹的比较厉害，他有些担心李光洙会不会想多。正好又是两个人莫名其妙的闹冷战的时候，李光洙这个人，其实还挺敏感的。  
那天并没有发生什么特别的事情。  
金钟国只是被善良的少女接待了一晚，被搀扶着进了房门后就先蹲在厕所里吐了半个多小时，胃就像被整个绞起来了一样疼得他都忍不住呻吟。汗水浸湿了整个前胸和后背，湿透了衬衫甚至沾湿了外衫。  
胃里空空的，胸口里也空荡荡的，如同整个灵魂都被呕吐出去一般。  
只留下足够他的身体能够行动的意识，即使是如此淡薄的意志也不明不白的低落着，沾湿脸颊的不知到底是唾液还是眼泪。  
强忍着让他快昏过去的疼痛感勉强着被金世正喂了一碗清粥，胃里稍微舒服一点后又差点因为一个趔趄又吐出来。  
后来听金世正说他才知道，只留下了潜意识的自己一直在呢喃着拒绝她要带自己去医院的请求，最后昏死在沙发上时还嘀嘀咕咕着什么央求一样的字眼。  
在新来的少女助理的家里如此失态这种事，让他羞耻几年都不够，让她和她的哥哥操心了一整晚，还差点无意识间把为自己换下衣服的她的哥哥打残半边脸。  
在谁也不知道的情况下，金钟国自己跑去医院躺了一整天，对联系他的人只是说自己有其他工作。  
副社长、金世正、主助理、广告主、各种各样的艺人都来了问候的讯息，只有那个无情的放了自己鸽子的人没来电话，任何问候也没有。  
急性胃痉挛，和轻微的胃溃疡。没有不健康的饮食习惯和服药习惯，明明是谁都不羡慕的最健康强壮的身体，却因为高强度的工作压力和心理压力倒下了。  
在床上躺着时金钟国怔怔的想着，如果难过的时候真的会心痛的话，那痛感也许和这个差不多吧。  
“……那心脏都要炸了。”然后想着想着就笑了，精神昏迷了一整夜后他整个人都清爽的异常。  
就因为那该死的李光洙，金钟国总觉得自己是不是把脑子吐坏了，那时他特别想把吊针拔了，往天台上跑然后大喊一声“去你妈的李光洙，李光洙去死吧”。  
……我到底是有多喜欢他啊。  
时时刻刻的担心着会被李光洙讨厌，小心翼翼的宽容他的全部，错误都是自己犯的、不好的人总是自己，惹他心情不好了或者真的不喜欢自己了，那也是自己的错。  
在男人之中几近完美、被众人敬仰的那个金钟国，只在爱情面前会变的如此卑微。  
为了工作稍有松懈的这段时间，好不容易闲下来回过头去想要拥抱恋人时，却狠狠的一头撞上了那堵拦在两个人中间的墙。  
隔阂、距离，基本上来说应该是由不信任产生的，然而并不然。  
人心是个很难懂的东西。因为它不会真正疼痛，也并不会因为任何情绪的波动而产生明显的反应，就算是人心的主人，也偶尔会混淆自己究竟在想些什么。  
固执不通的倔，明明互相一句道歉就能结束的冷战，却一路拖拉到了这里，精神已经疲惫了，身体也被折腾的破破烂烂。  
李光洙没出现在办公室来参加会议。  
金钟国再如何打破李光洙的手机电话也无人接听，一连串的电话占线嘟嘟声，和那天傍晚响个不停的门铃声是一模一样的冗长又毫无意义，还没来得及痊愈的胃痛又一抽一抽的在小腹上拉扯起了疼痛神经。  
如果这是心痛的话，可能还更好受一些。  
……再这样下去自己就真的只能吃流食了。  
与合作社面面相觑着，不好意思的陪笑，用并不适合他的身份的细声细气的腔调绕着弯子的向合作社的代表陪不是，甚至牵连到了在场的公司艺人和梁世赞也跟着道歉。  
又是那样浑身空荡荡的感觉。  
胃里没有东西，胸口里也只是一滩死水，甚至连脑子也空空的，原本精明的他的交易头脑没有一点思绪，空有精密布置的齿轮却没有人来上发条。  
平生以来最糟糕的一次交易，甚至在和自己的单独会议时被暗示拿艺人来做交易。  
当场拒绝了这项提议后，又在背地里被代表之一掐着腰在耳边耳语，刻意的在他的耳廓上喷洒着呼吸。  
“……不行的话，社长亲自再弥补一次会议也可以。”  
金钟国转头对上代表含着笑意的双眼，缓缓眨了眨眼，犹豫着咬紧了下唇。  
“今天是我的发挥失常，抱歉。”他又躲开了代表的视线，这些人也许并没有恶意，也并不是在低讽自己，只是因为见到自己这幅失神的样子有些兴奋起来了而已，“……我会考虑的。”  
这种事自己年轻时还做的少吗。  
就一次而已，就当是被狗咬了一口，还不如前些天打吊针时疼。为了公司的艺人，自己这点破烂的自尊心算什么。  
……正好他也很久没做过了。

#  
过了很久一段时间，一周的时间就像一年一样。  
金钟国没有接电话，一次也没有，就连短信和SNS上的信息也全部未读，像是铁了心的不与自己联系。  
李光洙不知道自己究竟犯了多大的错误，他原以为一次缺席金钟国也会为自己摆平的，即使金钟国很有可能会因为这件事生气。  
……但也不至于整整一周拒绝和自己联系。这种事要放在热恋期，李光洙早就会去报警了。  
恐惧和强烈的焦躁，仅仅是听到“梁世赞”这个名字就浑身激动的颤抖。  
他其实没有信心在这场会议上好好表现，如果被一个搞笑艺人的光芒压盖过去，还不如不要出现在现场，他也害怕看到金钟国轻视自己的眼神。  
李光洙逐渐在确定一件事，自己在金钟国眼里，已经失去了魅力了。  
恋人已经对我厌倦了，多让人绝望啊。  
就算是一句“剪头发去”在现在都成了奢侈。  
所以李光洙到现在还留着那头长发，虽说特地留了长发拍摄的电视剧早就杀青了。  
他不知道金钟国发生了什么事，所以消极的认为只是金钟国已经厌烦了自己的自私。  
再和金钟国偶然间在一个节目后台的待机室里见面时，他看得出来，金钟国瘦了很多，脸色就算的化了妆也看得出来憔悴。  
“……好久不见。”  
金钟国刚要展开的笑容僵硬在一半，冷淡的收起了笑意，留给他的招呼只是语气平静的问候，和低垂着眼帘望向自己的眼中不清晰的色彩。  
“钟国哥……怎么会在这里？”  
“别叫我哥。”  
冷淡到极点的、不耐烦而低哑的声线。那双总是含着笑的细长的眼睛只是睁着，近八年的记忆里从来都是细小的恋人的蛇目只有在这个时候，看起来异常的大，从没这样看清过的眼里却混沌着乱七八糟的思绪。  
一句话阻断了所有前路和退路。  
不再是李光洙的恋人、也不是李光洙的上司，就连亲近的哥哥也不是，仅仅是一个陌生人般的语气，畏惧着李光洙的接近而退后两步。  
他每退后一步都像是慢镜头，一双脚缓缓地往后移动，在回避着、恐惧着自己，往更远的地方撤离着。  
“……钟国……先生。”他紧咬着牙，大脑里传来哐哐作响的声音，沉闷的敲打着自己的额骨，一阵晕眩，他身处在这样陌生得可笑的环境里没忍住笑了，“发生什么了？”  
可笑的称谓和书面语，李光洙放轻了声音，服服帖帖的顺应着金钟国的逃离，像个驯服着野兽的菜鸟一样，手指颤抖、脊背发汗。  
“……你那天为什么不来。”  
“……什么？”  
金钟国突然的直击正题，李光洙堂皇的没有准备任何回答，冷汗在额头上起了一层薄汗，他像是被丢进了冰水里一般牙关生理性的打着颤。  
“你开会那天没有来。”金钟国继续后退着，李光洙的脚步不受控制的朝他接近，越近的距离只让两个人对对方、对自己感到愈发的恐惧，“……停下，不要再靠近我了。”  
——别靠近我。  
那副眼神就像是他面对着一个浑身油腻的痴汉，或是一个怪物，恋人的神情上布满着厌恶。  
他的脚尖像是撞上了什么，突然的停住。  
那是一堵看不见的墙。  
肉眼看不见，即使用人心也难以看见。  
那是距离感、是心里隔阂，也是恋人之间互相堆积起来情感垃圾、自我挣扎的痛苦后的副产物，是自作多情又多愁善感后绞成一团乱麻的思绪、曾经颤颤巍巍的支撑着这份脆弱的感情的所谓钢筋铁骨，和焦虑和恐慌间被扔掉的破碎的自尊心。  
日积月累，越来越多、越来越多。  
没人去清理，就变成了砖瓦，堆砌成了墙，越来越厚。  
“……你为什么不来。”  
低沉到极点的嗓音，像坟墓里钻出来般沙哑着声嘶力竭的、恋人质问的声音。  
“为什么。”  
一次次的重复着，如同行尸走肉。  
“说话。”  
是命令、也是彻底的愤怒和绝望。  
“你这混账。”  
从来都文质彬彬的微笑着的恋人，偶尔会开着玩笑骂他时也只是无奈的笑着的恋人，用红肿的双眼瞪着自己，双唇间迸出尖刻粗俗的字眼。  
“你他妈装什么哑巴。”  
——因为李光洙根本不知道金钟国为他那天天闯事的恋人付出了多少。  
心烦意乱、彻夜无眠，被他的任性折磨的翻来覆去。  
“……李光洙你真他妈不是人。”  
忙于工作又忙于矫情，在职员家里上吐下泻一整个晚上，在该躺在病床上静养的时候颤巍巍地爬起来，用满是针孔的手捂住绞痛的小腹继续工作。  
没了冷静和理性，因为一次失误险些错失机会，差点真的就要把身体供献给吃相贪婪的合作社，第二天仍然要装作若无其事的自信的笑着，挺直了酸痛的腰继续着管理整个公司上下的工作。  
金钟国终于肯对着李光洙发火了。  
三十多岁了还不懂事的恋人、深陷自己孤独的小世界里无法自拔的中二病未毕业的恋人。  
到了这个年岁还不知道要如何疼爱一个同性的爱人的、金钟国的恋人。  
那个人就是自己，李光洙他自己。  
“——我他妈就不懂了！！”  
在房间角落里避身的人身体一颤，在李光洙的怒吼下紧咬住了嘴唇，摇晃着一双色彩混沌的瞳仁凝视着李光洙的愤怒。  
“梁世赞！金世正！”  
他在这个房间里声音聒噪的喊起了别人的名字，无法控制的声线力道让每个音节的最后都破碎在萦荡着回响的空气里。  
“Wanna One！宋仲基！车太贤！宋智孝！”  
那些人们的每张脸、每个视线，足以让国民动心的任何举手投足，都像是嘲笑一般在脑海深处刺痛着他愈发脆弱的神经。  
“神话！东方神起！super junior！exo！”  
他突然的神经质只让恋人在角落里僵硬着瘦弱了不少的身体，咬着牙逞强着，一言不发的听着李光洙莫名其妙的不停歇的怒吼。  
“钟国先生你知道你身边都是些什么人吗？！！”  
声音从身体深处被掏出来，狠狠扔在了恋人身上，几近变态的快感让他低压了一整周的情绪变得轻飘飘的，是理智在悬崖边缘晃荡的如同濒临死亡的快感。  
“都是些一般人比不上的，国民级的、世界级的、谁都不羡慕的那些演艺人——！！”  
他的身体失去意志控制的向前迈着步子，试图用蛮力撞开那扇墙，身体狠狠的突进，只把早就摇摇欲坠的心脏撞得粉身碎骨。  
他瞬时间把金钟国困在自己的身体和角落的墙壁之间，低下头注视恋人眼里疯狂的动摇，和不加掩饰的愤怒。  
“……为什么偏偏是我？”  
金钟国看见的恋人的眼里，不知何时、在他没注意时，逐渐染上了病。  
像是慢性疾病、或是名叫寂寞的寄生虫，染着空洞的绝望，密密麻麻的顺着鲜红的血丝爬满曾经清澈透明的恋人的眼神。  
“为什么？”  
一次次的重复着，如同行尸走肉。

#  
开会的休息间隙里，金钟国戴上了赞助的按摩头盔，长舒一口气的靠在了沙发靠背上。  
河东勋没有打扰金钟国，所有人都眼色很快的屏住了声音，轻手轻脚的打了板，把摄影设施一个个叠起收好。  
这个项目金钟国和他已经准备了大半年了，也是金钟国从演艺公司社长这样的幕后角色转型成PD和放送人的重要项目。但到了节目拍摄的空白期，制作费的赤字成了最大的问题，看不见前途的这个项目，金钟国却执拗的要把它挽救回来。  
这是金钟国最近忙碌的原因之一。  
短短一两分钟的时间，金钟国就戴着按摩器睡的很死，从来不打鼾的人也从鼻腔里发出了细微的空气堵塞声。  
河东勋叹了口气，掐了掐眉心，和吕云赫一起把金钟国横放在沙发上，盖上了毯子，整个过程意外的轻松，金钟国的身体比想象中轻了太多。  
他把金钟国脑袋上的按摩器关掉了电源取了下来，被按摩器按压得泛红的金钟国的脸颊，看起来就像是刚哭过一样。  
深度的梦境里总是会出现恋人的身影，和他脸上令人恐惧的冷漠。  
被他一连串歇斯底里的叫喊惊到的自己，下意识的在他的脸上扇上了一巴掌，一个鲜红的印记不到两秒就清晰的在恋人白皙的脸上浮现出来。  
接着便是要让他窒息的沉默、沉默，整个空间安静得像是海底深处，冰冷而黑暗。  
恋人并不惊愕，也不再愤怒，再对上自己的双眼时，只有冷漠的可怕的、没有任何表情的一张脸。  
一幅五官生硬的摆在脸上，那是恋人没有任何感情色彩的呆板的一张脸。  
“……请钟国先生不要再联系我了。”  
浑身冰冷，是被冻起来那样的冰冷，连颤抖的余地都没有，只是单纯的绝望。  
连一句“不要”也说不出口，他打死自己也不要对曾经敬仰自己的恋人示弱，说什么要学着像个女人一样挽留恋人，都是自欺欺人。  
所以如果问现在的金钟国，还会选择原谅这样矫情的自己，最后挽留他一次吗？答案仍然会是否定的。  
他总是在关键的时候坚持着不必要的顽固。  
梦醒的总是很突兀，像是身体在绝望的深渊中坠落到了最底部，却没有任何的撞击感。  
“……东勋呐，”金钟国悄无声息的醒来后忽然的开口把河东勋惊得浑身一颤，“你和高恩吵过架么。”  
河东勋怔了半会，又掂量了一下该怎么回复他的问题，才慢了一步的开口：“当然啊，夫妻之间哪有不吵架的。”  
“……那……”  
他的声音病怏怏的，没有底气也没有精神，最近在朋友面前的金钟国完全就是个稻草人，似乎风一吹就会倒。  
“我大概知道哥想说什么。”河东勋叹了口气，把要坐起来的金钟国一把摁回了毯子里，“哥也知道，只是原谅对方的话是没有用的。”  
金钟国眨眨眼，厚重的眼皮让他不能完全睁开眼看清河东勋此时严肃的神情。  
“……要跟那家伙好好聊聊，哥肯定又是闹别扭了吧，所以不肯向那小子妥协。”  
“……你都知道了？”  
河东勋无奈的笑了笑，也许也就只有金钟国和李光洙两个人会觉得他们之间的恋情只有两个人知道。  
“太明显了。”  
从暧昧期开始就已经很明显了。本来就走的很近，没事就打打闹闹，根本不像上司和职员该有的样子。  
过于频繁的互相探班也是，谁看都不自然，不过看多了几次就知道了，两个人的客套话下的眉来眼去。然后渐渐的就会发现，啊，原来他们在恋爱啊。  
而且再怎么说，两个人偷偷在拍摄现场的洗手间里卿卿我我也不止一两次了，还认为没有人注意到自己的声音。  
光是看他们看向对方的神色的话，两个人分明是世界上最幸福的一对同性情侣。  
“……到底是因为什么吵成这样的啊。”  
金钟国的沉默持续了很久，望着桌面缓慢的眨动着双眼，思考了很久。  
“大概是因为……我工作太忙没有理他的原因吧，他跟我生气了。”  
能因为这么小的事情闹成现在这个样子，应该是要佩服这两个人才是。河东勋也没有那个心情再去调侃金钟国的优柔寡断，而是长长的叹息着拍拍他的背。  
不会表达内心的人，和不懂要表达内心的人，这一天早晚会来，在离开之前他们还需要学会要如何跟对方说话。  
容易寂寞是因为不会控制自己的人，和容易吃亏是因为太过于相信别人的人。  
一开始的热恋变成单方面的纵容和忍耐，再如何被批评和责怪他也只是一言不发，除了唯一一次的下意识出了手扇了他一巴掌，狠狠的一巴掌。  
然而李光洙并没有被打清醒，而是一点教养都没有的对着比自己年长了九岁的恋人冷冰冰地说“你out了”。  
如果是让河东勋知道了这件事，他肯定会跟金钟国先来个highfive然后跟他说“做得好”、“那小子就是该挨揍”，但金钟国并没能让河东勋知道他揍了李光洙这件事。  
甚至他还一直认为到了这种地步是自己的不对。  
河东勋知道，金钟国他这个人，做什么都很精明，是众人敬仰的首领，却在每件和感情挂上钩的事情里一次又一次的吃亏。  
又恰好碰上了一个极品当自己的男友，被极端的对待却又无可奈何。  
到最后河东勋也没提出什么实际性的意见，他也不太敢对这个哥哥说什么“去骂他！揍那个小子！就像揍我一样！”类似的话，只要是有眼睛的人都看得出来金钟国有多宠李光洙。  
像是几个人一起聊天的时候，金钟国也从来不会像打自己一样捡起桌上的笔啊纸盒啊朝着自己脑袋上飞过来扔李光洙。  
但就算是有眼人也看不出来的，是李光洙究竟知不知道，金钟国有多喜欢他的事情。  
李光洙是个演员，一个演技精湛的演员，就算在最亲近金钟国的人的面前也只是扮演着一个仅仅是被社长看好的职员而已，在人前露了馅的一直都是金钟国根本藏不起来的眼神。  
像是单纯的人这边，一直在被朋友们劝慰着，不要再和他见面了，他可能真的不适合你。  
像是心思敏感又复杂的孩子，还只能蜷缩在某个角落里自顾自的消沉着，又不知该从何开始后悔。

#  
公司的新部门和第一个广告主做成了生意之后，金钟国也算是松了口气，犹豫了半天后还是打算把日常用品从暂时作为工作室和拍摄场地的公寓里搬出来。  
他不回老家是正常的事了，但不回和恋人同居的房子却不常见，唯独这次什么联系都没有的在外面和河东勋这个有妇男一起住了快一个月，还在房子里堆满了breo的按摩器和white day的人形立牌，每天一边做着按摩一边日常呻吟，他自己都觉得自己快成了一个五六十岁的老大爷了。  
好不容易从办公室里找出来了很久以前留下来的备用钥匙，金钟国选了个较早的时间，推测李光洙应该不会在，就搬着旅行箱打开了房门。  
……果然是一种很久没人来过的味道，湿热的空气里混杂着灰尘的味道。  
不过就算让那家伙自己住着，不过几天也会是这种脏兮兮的味道吧，他可不太会打扫卫生，就像个大学男生一样，实际上打扫洗衣做饭这一类的家务活一直都是自己这个大老板亲自做的。  
金钟国不禁苦笑，把箱子推到沙发旁边，先是捂着最近又有些发酸的腰在沙发上坐下，腰臀陷进了软软的坐垫里，一股暖意包围住了大半个身体。  
即使是在这个时候，实在累得不行了想要好好休息一会，他第一个想起来的竟然还是breo，如果是这种时候自己应该要怎么随机应变的把广告词植入到放送里去，这样无时无刻都相关着工作的事。  
回家没什么别的意义，一定要比较的话办公室里的休息室还更舒服。  
……只是想要见到那个闹了许久别扭的恋人，却还是心口不一的特地选了他不会来的时候。  
眼睛刚要闭上，从房间深处传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，他强撑着睁开了眼，叹口气感叹自己的运气，明明是李光洙不太会留在家里的时间，为什么偏偏就能遇上。  
金钟国揉了揉眼睛，上镜时化的妆融开在手指上。  
他从另外的房间里拿了换洗的衣服简单的冲洗了一下，房子里还有热水，看来是李光洙住在这里没错了，浴室里还有残留的雾气。  
在水流底下站着，脑子莫名就清醒了很多，热水刺激着头皮的酥麻感甚至让人有了点精神，许久没有过的安稳感逐渐从脚底蔓延，只有回到这里时才会重新捡起他久违的归属感。  
这么说来也很奇怪，李光洙在追求自己的时候明明没有什么，甚至可以说是什么都没有，就算是现在也不是个很成熟的恋人，为什么自己会认为李光洙这个人会给自己一种安全感呢。  
……他也弄不懂的关于自己的事情，又有谁会知道呢。  
金钟国把头发吹得半干，套上一身宽松的黑色卫衣和半裤。李光洙的上衣比他的尺寸要大，裤子的尺码也是33码的，就算带着松紧带也一路往大腿上滑。  
有股潮味。金钟国皱了皱眉，想起之后要晾那些闲置太久的秋衣就一阵茫然，但也不能只是把那些又贵自己又实在欣赏不起来的时尚衣服丢在衣柜角落里。  
和李光洙在一起生活会有些累，他只会一些基本的家务活，料理和整理是最不擅长的，金钟国在家里就像个家庭主妇一样，但金钟国并不觉得这样的日子会枯燥无趣。  
还有什么比和互相爱着的人住在一起更幸福的呢。  
以前他是这样想着的，在李光洙几个月前突然在电话里吵自己发疯之前。  
然后逐渐的意识到，这样的日子只有自己觉得不枯燥。被自己惯坏了的那个孩子，已经开始觉得乏味了，毕竟在家里没了自己的话他几乎什么都不能做。  
等自己发现是自己太过于溺爱着李光洙的时候，他已经被恋人关在了门外了。  
甚至可以说拦住自己的根本不是家门，是一个人的心墙。  
久而久之，自己也不自觉地把从自尊心和自信心里破碎的瓦砾堆积在了那面墙角下，越堆越多。又互相没日没夜地守在墙下，在墙面的阴影里躲着，害怕会被对方讨厌，却还是一言不发。  
金钟国没有和男人谈过恋爱，除了李光洙之外。李光洙也从没有和金钟国这样既是自己上司又是声望极高的男人相处过，也就无从得知该如何从恋人的角度干涉他的生活。  
身边的人问起时，你最近怎么总摆着这么丧的脸啊，失恋了吗？  
李光洙就会苦笑着说，我单方面失恋而已——他厌烦我了。  
然而河东勋这边只收到了金钟国这样的回复。  
——我被讨厌了。  
连面对面的争论都没怎么发生过，就自顾自地早早得出了要分手的结论。  
太过于在意恋人身边华丽的男女，敏感于他长期的不归家。或者无条件的纵容恋人的无理数，只是无限的让自己的不安扩张。  
金钟国到现在还以为“被讨厌”的原因是因为自己前段时间太过于忙碌而疏忽了李光洙的原因。倒是现在已经不那么忙了，一周里也大概能有两三天能住在家里了，只要这么跟恋人说，他肯定也会稍微原谅一些自己吧。  
房间里细微的动静响了很久，直到金钟国在客厅里坐着头发也干了，空调转着转着也正常制冷了，甚至准备好的水果果肉表面上已经微微发黄，那扇房门仍然没有打开。  
“……不是吧，那个……”  
金钟国把苹果放进嘴里的动作一顿，苹果块从手指间滑落跌在地毯上。  
有其他人的声音。  
“你怎么这样……我完全是……不是那样……”  
是李光洙的声音，除此之外还有另一个人在房间里。  
他又愣了一会，房间里的声音逐渐减小下去，变得更模糊不清。  
……怎么可能，不会吧。  
只是朋友而已吧。  
“那我……真是的。”  
“快去……别让我等……”  
房门忽然被打开了，毫无征兆的。金钟国惊得从沙发上站起，那像是噩梦中的一个镜头，一层单薄的房门后，出现了一个并不亲切的身影。  
……一个女人。  
一双大而明亮的眼睛，有些塌陷的鼻梁，一张朱唇。过肩的褐色长发，丝丝缕缕的划过细腻的肩上的皮肤自然垂落。  
一身淡紫色的丝绸长裙睡衣，白皙纤细的肩膀上挂着两道肩带。  
不太挺起的胸膛，身体的曲线却被那样的衣物材质包裹得窈窕动人。纤细的一双小腿，光着脚，血管在脚背上颜色分明，年轻女人看起来像是个精致的瓷娃娃。  
纤弱、娇小、白净。  
金钟国不拥有其中的任何一种特质。  
“……金钟国……先生？”他的在场让女人白皙的脸变得更加没了血色。  
他看不见自己的表情，也不知道自己此时的脸色苍白得比女人还要严重，却还是礼貌性的笑了，双手不自然的下垂着，揪紧了身上李光洙的衣服的下摆。  
……从来都是威风堂堂的金钟国，还有什么时候有这么嫉妒过别人吗。  
外貌、财富、天赋、能力、人脉，他拥有的东西很多人都无法拥有，他曾经是这样凛然大度的活着的人，走着自己的路，谁也不会羡慕。  
“……真巧啊，”他的声音轻微颤抖着，在别人听起来也就只是作为一个公司社长带着悠闲的嗓音沙哑而已，“全昭旻小姐。”  
这样的男人却在嫉妒着，为什么自己不是个女人。这样的想法会出现在脑子里，即使只是极其短暂的一瞬间，也足够让金钟国对自己的痴情拍掌大笑了。  
全昭旻的身后，跟着走出来的还有自己的恋人，穿着和自己身上一模一样的白色卫衣和睡裤，扎着还在留长的长发，缓缓出现在疯狂震动着的视野里。  
“……钟国哥？”  
他反应了一会才脸色发青的推搡开全昭旻拦在面前的身体，大步朝着金钟国迈步过去，得到的回应却是恋人惊慌的后退和满脸的惨白。  
“别过来……”  
刚好不久的胃又隐隐约约的抽痛起来，他不知道是不是因为刚刚吃的苹果的原因。  
“哥，你别这样，听我说……”  
身体自动的对李光洙伸过来的手做出了抗拒的反应。  
“别过来！！”  
李光洙只知道自己的右手腕和左肩上的衣物被抓住了，眼前就忽然一阵剧烈的摇晃，大脑里嗡了一声，自己好像飞了出去，额头撞在了沙发靠背上。  
金钟国的力气还是一点都没变，即使是真的比以前瘦了很多。李光洙被耳鸣震得打不起精神，只能苦笑着捂着撞在沙发上也钝痛得厉害的额头嘲笑自己还真是对恋人的力气一点还手的余地都没有。  
身后传来一声门板撞击在门框上的巨响声，李光洙捂着嗡嗡叫的脑袋站了起来，连在一边呆住的全昭旻也无法顾及的跟着跑了出去。  
恋人并没有匆匆跑远，而是失魂落魄的在走廊里晃悠悠的走着，穿着自己的衣服的那个后背看起来更瘦弱了。  
抓住他的手腕、把他按在墙上、困在自己的手臂间，一瞬间的事却已经用上了最大的力气，死咬着牙要把这个男人留下来。  
这次再不留下来的话，或许就再也见不到了。  
那句“不要再联系”或许就会成真了。  
在自己身前的恋人低着头，不让他看见神情的低垂着视线，只是沉默着盯住了地面。  
他害怕恋人的沉默，也害怕在沉默中开口，率先承认是自己错了，再可怜巴巴又语气油腻的告诉他我爱你。  
自己的小心眼也许是这辈子都改不了了。  
耍着小性子冲他抱怨，又不由分说的和其他人暧昧，有误会又什么也不过问的独自消沉，自作多情的把自己和恋人身边的人比较着，独断专行的拒绝出现在公共场合里，还自认为自己是对恋人做了件好事。  
先退后一步的人是李光洙，墙也是李光洙筑起来的，只是金钟国借这个机会狠狠的多愁善感了一番，趁着李光洙看不见，把自己强大又刚硬的强者人设丢得一干二净，敏感的像个少女一样把什么碎石瓦砾都噼里啪啦的全部堆在了墙上。  
即使像是现在这样几乎是拥抱着恋人，也会觉得距离很远，远到即使触碰也像是残像。  
“……哥，”像是一场持续的高烧，烧得人喉咙发干，混乱一片的脑海里搅和在一起的思绪翻来覆去，声音沙哑又断断续续，“……你听我说。”  
“……听你说个屁。”  
“哥你越来越爱说脏话了。”  
金钟国总算对他的挑衅有了反应，稍微抬起了视线，冷冷的注视着他。  
“又关你屁事，骂的就是你。”  
冷漠的眼神、刻薄的语气，甚至连愤怒都感受不到，只有寒意一路冰冷着脊背，在恋人脸上从未见过的神情可怕得要命，他不知道自己是不是抖得厉害，因为他听见自己牙关好像在打颤的吱嘎响。  
他大概知道为什么恋人要这么看着自己。  
李光洙下意识的伸出了手，抓住他放松的空隙掐住他的下巴，捂住了他的嘴，金钟国一惊把背贴在了墙上，无路可走，却也没有剧烈的反抗恋人诡异的举动。  
李光洙的精神动摇着，整个人也是迷迷糊糊的，太阳穴上的青筋突突跳着，他凑近着金钟国那副陌生的嘴脸。  
“……我真讨厌哥这个样子。”  
大脑里的声音一瞬间死寂下来，什么声音都没有，就如时间在瞬间暂停，什么都思考不了。  
反应过来时手指的关节一阵钝痛，骨头接触到人的脸颊骨的打击感牵扯神经抽动了握成拳的五指。  
——讨厌？  
他并不是害怕听到这个词，就算是从李光洙口中亲自说了出来，他害怕的也并不是恋人真的会疏远自己。  
而是现在毫不体面的倒在自己面前的恋人，在自己全心全意的良苦用心面前还在装模作样，自己却仍然毫无办法的局面。  
他害怕的是会继续纵容恋人的自己。  
“……你凭什么讨厌我。”  
他缓缓迈着步子，语气轻缓的说着，停在李光洙的身上，低头看着脸上迅速红肿起来的恋人，喉头忽然一烫。  
“你有什么资格讨厌我。”  
开了闸的水门难以再闭上，一种比起冲动更像是要爆发的东西疯狂的涌动着，身体本能性的行动着，自己也不知道会说出口的脏话一个接一个的从嘴里蹦出来。  
“你他妈的有什么本事讨厌我。”  
逆着光站在自己身上的男人如同地狱而来的阴曹使者，声音低哑的喃喃，在自己蜂鸣个不停的脑袋里异常的清晰的绕来绕去。  
李光洙却在这种时候从那张毫无神色的脸上看见了恋人曾经对着自己笑着时的幻像。  
……明明是那么美好的东西，没有好好珍惜的人是自己。  
“……要说讨厌，我早就讨厌透你了。”  
第一次听见恋人这样的嗓音，第一次看见恋人用这样帅得一逼的表情看着自己，当然用脸接下恋人一记毫不留情的左勾拳也是第一次，疼得他现在还在耳鸣。  
“李光洙你真他妈是个人渣。”  
明明是在被骂的自己又是为什么会这么想笑呢。  
也许就是因为太过陌生，才会觉得兴奋吧。  
因为恋人原来是这样的人，知道了这件事之后觉得很开心吧，恋人其实并不是什么完美的人，也总有一天能放下机器人一样的性格和设定。  
还有就是……哭着的样子意外的很可爱。  
“……笑得难看死了，给我闭嘴。”  
恋人蹲下身时，挂在眼角上的泪水一滴滴的落在了被揍得发烫的脸上。  
明明是在哭着的，鼻子和眼睑上都红红的，恋人的表情却没有动摇，眼里除了望不见尽头的乌黑之外看不清其他色彩。  
“……真会说谎。”李光洙扯着嘴角笑着，手指抽动着想要去触碰一下金钟国脸上从未见过的眼泪，“哥明明说过最喜欢我笑的时候的样子了。”  
衣领忽然被拎了起来，惯性让他的后脖颈咔嚓一响，还没缓过神来就又是一个完全没有意识去控制力度的拳头狠狠砸了下来。  
响的是骨头，疼的是脸，莫名其妙的是胸口也在刺痛着。  
金钟国感觉到自己拳头的关节一阵阵的钝痛着，疼过之后胸口里快要窒息的沉闷感瞬间如同沼气爆炸，眼里恋人的模样模糊了一瞬，他看见有一两颗液滴落在恋人的脸上。  
“——你给我差不多得了吧！！”  
手臂又一次从上往下擦过空气呼啸着挥下，像要把恋人往死里揍一样，又一次砸在他的脸上。  
“谁愿意喜欢你了？！你这个混蛋好意思说我喜欢你么！”  
骨肉之间碰撞的闷击声，带着节奏的，一次次重击在胸口上。  
“让你听话怎么就这么难？！跟你说我真的很忙了要你理解怎么就这么难？！你智商有问题吗、大学没有毕业吗！！”  
头一次，在人前歇斯底里的呐喊，身体不受控制的重复着同一个动作，往那张自己分明是一直心爱着的脸上留下一个又一个红肿和淤青。  
“我会和别人走得很近！是因为工作！！我有没有在刚开始和你交往的时候就说过，有没有？！”  
有什么碎裂掉的声音哗啦啦的响着，石砖的碎屑在一次次的重击下从哪里散落下来，滚落到地上消失不见。  
“——让你相信我是这么难的事吗？！啊？？”  
出现裂缝、然后疯狂的摇晃，随着逐渐变小的力气逐渐坍塌，高高堆积起来的自尊心的碎片塌了一地。  
“你能不能不要这么幼稚啊！你都三十多岁了，能不能动点脑子好好想想啊？！！”  
第一次这样大声的责骂自己那不成熟的恋人，一股无法克制的兴奋感操控着身体，积累了几年的怒火再不掩饰的倾泻在恋人身上，用来藏匿自己在恋人的任性面前毫无自尊的脆弱感。  
“找个女人来气我算什么？！我就不会幼稚么、我就不会吃醋了吗？！你是白痴吗！！”  
这段时间的自我纠缠快要把他吞噬，把他自认为早就成熟的情感上上下下的把玩着，让他像个傻子一样手无足措的犯下了大大小小的错误，却只能默不吭声的继续下去自己也察觉不到的过分矫情。  
他不仅吃醋了，还犯错了，犯了错后还是持续着在泥潭里原地踏步着，甚至自我怀疑着，不知何时已经弄丢了所有的自尊，在朋友面前缩成一团的叮咛着，“我被讨厌了”。  
这对“金钟国”这个人来说是多大的屈辱啊。  
“李光洙！我告诉你我今天就跟你没完了！！”  
现在会在恋人面前不自觉的哭出来也够丢脸的。他的怒气逐渐的颤抖，越来越变得像是一个女人般的娇嗔，头一次用拳头和尖锐的吼叫声和恋人闹了别扭。  
不是单方面的怒骂，要不然为什么自己会突然哭出来呢，到底是自己说的话里哪里让自己也觉得自己错了么。  
还是说，对这样脆弱的自己失望了，失望着又委屈着，想要向谁哭诉自己并不是什么强者，也想被人理解，这样的自己又能不能被一直敬仰着自己的恋人接受而动摇着无意识落了泪。  
“——对不起！！”  
李光洙挺直了背，避开脸躲过恋人暴风雨一般的拳头，扭曲了脸强忍着脸上的疼痛，开始大吼大叫起来，像是和恋人在用声量进行着一场回合战。  
“痛死了妈的！！能不能别打了！”  
他挣扎着朝着恋人单方面的暴力吼叫着，墙体的表面上似乎有什么东西动摇着，死灰从壁面上像一场雪，划着不规则的轨迹散落一地。  
“我是气量小！我是幼稚！我看到谁长得好看一点我就嫉妒得要死！我就怕你会跟着跑了！！”  
破裂的外表颤抖着摇晃坠落，每一次声嘶力竭的对着从来不敢大声反抗的恋人吼出来，都是一记重锤砸在墙上，震得耳膜都在颤抖，脑袋里从刚刚开始就嗡嗡响个不停。  
“——我喜欢哥喜欢得都疯成这狗样了你才开心吗？！！”  
是心里话，又不是心里话，为了证明并不完全是自己错了而没有底气的用音量来掩盖自己的自卑和惭愧，还试图告诉恋人这是双方的错，怒吼着的声音掩盖住了谁也听不见的他的呜咽声。  
但“喜欢哥”这句话是真心的，比他已经无可救药的自卑感还要真实，只是自己不知道该怎么说出来比较能让恋人感到有真实感而已。  
“你就算是这狗样也是李光洙啊！！”  
恋人恳切的呼喊，往他脑袋上又是狠狠的一记重锤，像是不把他打清醒就不罢休了，破了音的吼声尖锐的刺进他的耳朵里。  
“——我难道就会不喜欢了吗？！”  
一面墙壁晃动着，在两边抡起锤子的一顿乱砸之下轰鸣着倒塌，坍塌得一干二净。灰尘在空气里打着转，迷得两双眼睛微微发酸。  
……明明是那么喜欢着眼前这个不管怎么狼狈也会喜欢得要疯掉的人。  
明明不管什么时候看着对方都想要拥抱和亲吻对方，即使过了热恋期也一直幻想着要和他白头到老的爱着对方，也许比那还要深情的相信两个人会一直在一起。  
因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事，因为一点任性或犹豫而疏远得像陌生人，又面相难看的在家门口大打出手。  
李光洙怔怔地睁着眼，被狠揍了一顿的眼角微微抽搐着，眼眶一阵发酸的只是盯着恋人不堪的落着泪的模样。  
被拽着的衣领又一次被提起，李光洙被强行和恋人的脸凑得极近，看着他眼里的水花，混着愤怒和悔恨炽热的垂落在快没有知觉的脸睑上。  
“……你是不是真的不知道啊？”  
他的啜泣声在忽然的安静里极为明显，俊朗的那张脸上尽是不适合金钟国的神情，想要极力的隐忍着持续爆发的泪水而紧咬着嘴唇，瞪着一双现在看起来才又大又亮的眼睛动摇着瞳仁倒映着自己鼻青脸肿的模样。  
“……别哭了，难看。”  
现在两个人这个样子倒真是够难看的。  
“你这样才真的丑得要死。”金钟国吸了吸鼻子，把李光洙丢在地上，趔趄着从他身上站起身，抬起手臂用衣物蹭了蹭不争气的自己湿起来的眼角。  
李光洙这才全身都落在了地上，眼前的灯光模糊成一片花白的光影，一瞬间浑身的毛孔都冒着冷汗，本能的大口喘着气，从以前是职业摔跤选手又是拳击教练的恋人强大的压迫感中解放而重获新生般颤抖着嘴唇急促呼吸。  
金钟国揉了揉已经乱成一团的头发，目光偶然间落在了从屋里出来的女人，已经换上了一身私服，神色慌张的避开了自己的视线。  
“……请走吧，”他习惯性的对别人笑了，既客气又温和，根本不像是直到刚才还怒吼着揍人的那个人，“让你看到我们这个样子，对不起。”  
全昭旻堂皇的朝他鞠了一躬，匆匆看了一眼地上躺着的短短四五分钟就被揍的像猪头一样的李光洙，紧咬着牙关绕了过去，高跟踩在地面上发出一连串急促的咔哒响声逐渐远去。  
直到电梯间传来一声电梯下降的提示音，金钟国抬头望了一眼电梯旁边正在减小的数字，松了口气的瞬间摇晃着靠在了墙上。  
……心情突然就舒服了，把李光洙打成这样虽然自己也心疼。  
他看着李光洙鼻青脸肿的样子，自己的双手才感觉到疼得厉害，也才知道自己下了多大力气。金钟国不禁失笑，李光洙这幅模样一点都没有大势演员的样子。  
“你这个星期的通告可能都要泡汤了。”  
李光洙还在喘着气，掐着自己的脖子总算是稳住了呼吸的猛咽了一口空气。  
“……社长大人、要给我准假啊……”他笑着，从喉咙里挤出来的发音断断续续的。  
金钟国见李光洙的脸色在恢复，弯下腰来又一把揪住了他已经皱皱巴巴的领子把李光洙的身体拖了起来，李光洙歪歪斜斜的被金钟国那可怕的力气揪着起了身，脚下还没站稳就被金钟国甩到了墙上。  
“给你准假，多久都可以。”  
恋人的嗓音哑哑的，撕心裂肺的嘶吼过后的他的语句里就连每个音节都难以听清。  
他压制着李光洙的身体，一只厚实的手臂压在他的胸膛上，只凭着一只手的力气把他按在墙上，深呼吸着缓缓仰起头看向恋人肿了一大半的脸。  
他看见自己那年长许多的恋人一直平稳深邃的眼里头一次露出了不自信和恳切的颜色，化成了水光在眼眶附近还在摇摇晃晃的。  
……李光洙能感觉到他好像有很多话想说，沉默中的忽然之间，他刺痛的要命的眼睑上烫了起来。  
沉默的对视持续了十几秒，却像是过了几个月、过了几年，恋人的嘴唇微张着，细微的呼吸从唇间洒在自己的脖颈的皮肤上。  
“我……就问一个事。”  
他忽然避开了互相凝望的视线，只是几秒钟的安静却让他的嗓音持续的染上了疲惫。  
“……你爱我吗。”  
问句的声音小到快要听不见，语气逐渐失去感情般的没有任何幅度，他的不自信还在没能脱身的沼泽里继续扩张。  
对方的答案当然是肯定的，只是从头到现在李光洙也不知道该怎么表达这句话。  
“我爱你”，一句比什么都要刻骨而沉重的承诺，对爱人来说是誓言，对一次感情来说是一份用大半辈子签订的契约。  
有人不是不擅长言爱，而是把这句话看得太重，反而没有自信去说，来保证自己的爱人真的会永远幸福下去。  
他下意识做的只是迟钝的垂下头，在恋人的头上贴上了嘴唇。  
在他颤抖着的回应里小心翼翼的伸出手抱住了他的脖颈，自己胸膛上压迫着的手臂逐渐松了下去。  
他只是无言的把半边红肿的脸也埋在恋人的发丝间，听着恋人默默的吸着鼻子的抽气声，偷偷的藏着自己不知何时逃出来的眼泪，在恋人头顶上深呼吸着，最后听见了恋人短暂的沉默后长长的叹息。  
腰间被放上了一双手臂，逐渐在他的腰上环紧。  
金钟国现在脑袋里全是“我为什么会做些没意义的事呢”，一边咬着下唇忍着要让人虚脱的冲动又要从双眼中决堤，一言不发的回应着恋人的拥抱。  
……就因为那屁点事差点把这家伙给丢了。  
“对不起。”  
李光洙的声音轻颤着，从头顶上传来了他也在簌簌的吸着鼻子的声音。  
意外的，用道歉来回复“爱我吗”这种事情发生在自己身上并没有那么难受。  
他把双手收紧了，不知为何忽然笑了出来。  
“……我也是。”  
这句话是用来回答李光洙那突兀的拥抱的。

-end-

#  
D社的新闻报出来后，第一个接到处理通知的不是李光洙本人，而是理所当然的先接给经纪人，再传到了金钟国那里。  
“大势演员李光洙，与神秘男子连续深夜相约”，“演员李光洙同性恋说”，相关的话题一夜之间就登上了搜索一位，关于那位“神秘男子”各种各样的谣言都有，网上乱成了一团。  
那几天正好是没有拍摄的日子，金钟国也就穿得比较随意，一身黑色卫衣和短裤，还戴着黑色的鸭舌帽和口罩，他日常也就是这么打扮一下就出门，所以没有被拍到正脸。  
好在他作为主PD和出演者的综艺还没有正式开始放送，每年也就只有两三次接受过采访，大众也并不清楚自己的长相，但还是有极少数的评论里出现了自己的名字，毕竟他十几年前也还是个演艺人。  
和李光洙和好之后的每一天他都过得像没有明天一样，尽情的玩了又不自主的就疯狂对着李光洙撒娇，突然的形象变化把李光洙吓得不轻。  
上个月两个人去了一趟美国，简简单单的把婚给结了，结婚证也拿了才回的国，来来去去意外的花费了不少时间。在韩国这边两个人其实一直都是失踪状态，被别人问起的时候经纪人和身边知情的几个人也只是说有其他行程。  
做完了简单的结婚仪式后，李光洙在酒店房间里呆坐着恍惚了很久一段时间。  
金钟国觉得他这幅样子有些有趣，就为了让他清醒一点往他脸上亲了一下，李光洙眨巴着眼睛看着自己，忽然瘪起嘴一副要哭了的样子。  
他本来还想问声怎么了，李光洙就扑过来抱住了他的腰，支支吾吾的说“感觉有点对不起粉丝”。  
那天两个人聊了很多年轻时自己对于结婚的想法，也互相嫌弃了对方不少，自然而然的就说起了要在韩国公开关系的事情，聊着聊着就到了深夜。  
李光洙作为事件的当事者没有直接否认自己有个同性恋人的事情，在综艺里提起的时候他也只是刻意油腻的笑笑。暧昧的态度持续了很久，直到金钟国的节目放送结束，也是为了避免感情新闻的热度会影响到放送而一直拖着公开这件事。  
他没想到的是金钟国的节目做的还不错，十几年前的粉丝俱乐部还重新建了起来，在网上一大堆心仪金钟国的脸和身材的人冒了出来，金钟国也逐渐从公司里带回来了越来越多的粉丝礼物。  
“嗯——你什么表情，嫉妒我的人气了吧。”  
李光洙每次遇到金钟国这么说就会死皱着眉看着金钟国，他也知道金钟国很开心有了这么多粉丝的事情，然后闹着别扭哼唧唧的把脑袋钻到金钟国颈肩里模糊不清的念叨着“是啊都要嫉妒死了”。  
上次的误会逐渐变得无法收拾后，两个人莫名其妙的大吵了一架又莫名其妙的感情升温，还正在一边养伤一边亲昵时，李光洙几乎就是被连哄带骗的带到了美国领了结婚证，当晚就在床上抱着金钟国怅然若失的自言自语了好久。  
“……我爱你，哥。”  
金钟国听到这句话时感觉到李光洙从身后抱着自己的双手微微收紧了起来。  
心脏像忽然被揪紧般的猛地跳停，忽然而来的安静和轻微的耳鸣让他短暂的沉默着。  
“嗯……我也爱你。”  
今天李光洙因为新电影的原因下班得有些晚，门铃声响了三四道，金钟国急急忙忙把手上做着的汤关了火，连围裙也没来得及脱下来就跑去玄关开了门。  
“回来了？”  
面前越来越显得高大的他的爱人即使面露疲惫也淡淡的笑了。  
“回来了。”  
说着低下头来在他的嘴角上轻吻，反手关上了身后的门。  
“嗯……那就快来把饭吃了，剧组今天没给晚饭吧。”金钟国脸皮薄的稍微躲开了，伸出手轻轻推开李光洙的脸。  
“连这都知道了，哥是不是跟踪狂啊？”  
话还没说完，李光洙脸上就挨了一掌。  
“好了，饭都凉了。”  
李光洙揉了揉被金钟国拍了的脸，看着金钟国走进厨房里的身影，不由自主的嘴角上又是泛起笑意。  
后来引起很久一段时间的风波的那张上传到ins上的照片上，除了他的爱人系着围裙的结实的背影之外都是模糊的。  
——“今天晚上也是乖乖等老公回来的我们社长大人♡♡夜宵好像是牛肉海带汤呢……”  
——“#穿破墙壁的D-147 #肌肉丈夫 #辛苦的晚上 #对晚安吻很害羞的 #金PD大人 #节目结束了辛苦啦 #我的粉丝们对不起ㅠㅠ”


End file.
